


So lets dance (no one´s watching)

by Elie



Series: Kol and Kai AUs [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, TVD/TO crossover, alternative universe, and probably a tad ooc im sorry, kai just blushes alot, obvs, theres a hint of angst, they are literally puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU: We're the only two people who turned up to an underground gig and it should be awkward, but the band is amazing and you asked me to dance and hey, there's nobody watching but us.)</p><p>or; Kai ran to New Orleans, just so he could actually live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So lets dance (no one´s watching)

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the source of the AU idea, but I did find it on Tumblr. So yeah, credit to whoever came up with it!  
> Again, neither Kai nor Kol is my characters. The only thing that is mine is the actual writing in this fic. I´ve become such a sucker for this crackship, ops.
> 
> Thanks to mychemicalplan on tumblr for all the help with the fic! x

Kai knew something was up when the bouncer laughed a little at him as he let him in, but like - this was not what he was expecting at all.

The whole room is empty. Like, theres a few crew people walking around and the band getting ready to play, but theres no audience. No one but him. Really, his first real concert thing after coming out of the witch prison and there´s literally no one else but him there? 

He checks his watch yet another time. The show is supposed to start in exactly.. fives minutes ago. He´s about to just leave when the door creaks open. It´s kinda dull lightning, but he can see the silhouette of a man walking through it.

The man comes to a stop not far away from Kai. 

On the stage, the band member is looking like they don´t really know what to do. Slowly, the guitarist starts playing a slow intro. It looks mostly like he´s just playing around, considering the looks on his band members face.

“Was this not supposed to start at 10?” a voice with a British accent suddenly says, right by his ear. Kai stops himself from jumping. He turns, it´s the guy who had entered not too long ago. A confused expression on his face. 

Kai nods. The guy frowns. 

The guy standing in front of the microphone starts singing. The beat picks up. A firm baseline. 

And.. Kai and the guy is just standing there. The music is good, there´s no denying that. The vocalist has an amazing voice, and the guys playing instruments knows their stuff. Kai can feels himself bobbing his head a little to the music. What does even people do in clubs these days? 

He quickly glances over at the other man. He´s also just, bobbing his head along to the music. His eyes fixed on the floor. The guy is attractive, Kai is not even going to pretend he wouldn´t like to hit that. And kiss that. 

The song seems to come to an end. Kai realises he´s actually a tad afraid the band will leave, seeing as there´s just two guys there. He just wants it to last a little bit longer, just so maybe he can at least talk to this guy who seems as lost as himself.

Both Kol and the guy looks at the stage as the song completely ends. The vocalist looks at his band members, and then they start franticly whispering something to each other. Then the vocalist speaks into the microphone again, “Can´t you at least come a tad closer to the stage? Like, instead of awkwardly standing in the dark over there.”

The voice echo´s in the nearly empty cement room. Kai looks up at the guy, who´s actually already looking back at him. Suddenly, the guy smiles and steps further into the room and closer to the stage. Kai stands frozen to the ground for a second.

The guy turns a little, “you coming or?” Confidence is shining out of the guy. Kai feels himself blush a little and god, when did he become so.. awkward? Slowly he gets his feet to work again, and joins the other guy walking up to the stage.

The vocalist is grinning, “That´s more like it! We´re gonna play some slower songs - since we need to practice them, and well.. it´s probably less awkward for you.”

 

Kai is standing so close to the other guy, he can feel where the guy´s jacket is touching his arm. Really, there´s a whole open room here and this guy is standing almost on him.

And that´s when he feels it. Magic. Nearly an electricity, coming from the other guy. Kai can´t help but look a little surprised at the guy. He´s just grinning back, though Kai can see some uncertainty in this guy´s eyes. If Kai´s intuition is right, that is, which it might not be considering that he spent so many years only having himself to talk to.

Well.

“You´re not from around here?” the guy asks. Kai shakes his head, “Came here from Mystic Falls, didn´t spend too much time there though,” he answers. The guys eyes widen. “Mystic Falls? No kidding? My family lived there for awhile some time ago!” the guy says, his face excited.

The guy reaches out his hand, “I´m Kol,” and gosh - that smile is incredibly handsome. Somehow the name seems familiar, but Kai can´t really place it. Kai smiles back as he takes the hand and shakes it, “Kai.”

Kol opens his mouth to say something more, when the music comes to a stop mid song. They both look up at the band. The vocalist is staring at them, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. “Are you just gonna stand there?” he asks. The girl playing bass laughs a little. 

Kol and Kai stare at each other. “Come on, it´s a slow song - perfect for slow DANCING!” the guy yells the last word into the microphone. Kai feels himself blush, again. “Pleaaase?” the bass girl says. 

Kai can´t believe his own eyes when Kol nods in agreement, with a grin on his face. Then Kol´s hands is reaching out for Kai and Kai can´t remember if he have ever slowed danced before as Kol pulls him close.

“That´s it!” the guy says, and then like nothing happened the band picks up where they left off. Kai can feel both the magic and the heat radiating of Kol, which the heat is surprising seeing as they are underground in a cold cement room. 

“You´re really hot,” he says. Kol laughs a little, a melodic sound. “Thanks, you´re not too bad yourself,” the British accent is so smooth that Kai almost forget what the real purpose of his sentence was. “No I meant like, it´s cold in here and still you don´t feel cold,” as soon as the words have left his mouth he wishes he hadn´t said them. He could´ve just left it at saying Kol is hot, letting Kol think Kai thinks he´s handsome which Kai does. Alot. That would probably be a lot less awkward.

“Oh..” Kol says, looking a bit embarrassed himself. “My skin was cold for so long, so now I do everything to keep it warm,” Kol explains. Though Kai understands nothing of Kol´s explanation, it´s too vague and mysterious. He wants to ask but before Kai gets to opening his mouth the band starts yet another song, just as slow as the other. It´s even more beautiful though. 

The vocalist sings the words so softly and with so much emotion, and Kai realises he needs to explain himself to Kol before Kol run´s away. 

“It´s not that you´re not hot, like you are hot, very hot, actually the first really handsome guy I´ve seen here but I just you know found it interesting and-“ Kai stops his rambling when he sees Kol´s grin. He feels his skin heating up again, the blush creeping up for the third time this night and he knows it´s time for him to shout his big mouth. 

Kol swings him around on the big floor. The guy is actually a really, really good dancer. It´s maybe old styled dance moves, but it feels amazing. He´s not even ashamed that Kol is the one in control. Kai is just trying to hang on as best as he can.

“Shit, sorry,” he whispers as he steps on Kol´s toes. Kol just shakes his head, still grinning as he and Kai sways back and fourth even more. 

The music playing isn´t actually what he had pictured he would be listening to tonight, but still - it´s beautiful. The band are playing different covers, or at least they say they are - Kai wouldn´t know, he´s barely heard any of them before. It´s all slow, very romantic songs and gosh Kai doesn´t even know this guy he´s dancing with and he hasn´t felt this happy and content in.. well, he doesn´t really remember the last time. Kol´s hand is firm and he doesn´t seem nervous at all, this guy knows what he is doing. 

“Cause you are my medicine, yeah, you´re my medicine..” the song fades out. 

Kai wants to just, stay. Stay and dance and pretend like he doesn´t have a past as a sociopath murder, though that sociopath still is a big part of him and he actually likes it. He wants to stay and pretend that his guilt isn´t real, isn´t a feeling he has to deal with. Kol doesn´t look like he wants to stop either, since he is still dancing though the music have stopped.

But in the end, even Kol has to stop dancing. The band is already packing their stuff up, Kol lets out a little whine when he sees it. Kai can´t help but giggle a little.

Kol raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Thank you guys for coming,” the vocalist is now standing right by their side. “You´re a really cute couple, awkward - but cute,” the guys is grinning at them. “Oh, we just met. Tonight. We don´t know each other,” Kol explains. The guy´s smile falls a little, before turning into an even bigger grin. “Thats just - that´s amazing! Wow, that some story I´m gonna tell if I ever get famous!” the guy says.

Kai feels himself blush even more then he has all evening.

The vocalist looks at the stage, the bass girl is angrily waving at him. “Oh - duty calls, we gotta pack up our stuff. Thanks again for coming!” the guy says and before any of them can answer he´s already run back to the stage.

“Well, that wasn´t the most pleasant interaction I´ve ever had,” Kol states. Kai feels a grin slip out on his face. “And like, I´ve been alive since forever,” Kol continues and grins a little. 

Kai doesn´t quiet now how to respond. He too, feels like he´s been living forever. Mostly since he spent so many years stuck in the same day over and over again. 

Kai can feel Kol´s stare at him, and when he looks up Kol is smirking at him. It looks like Kol is thinking, debating what to say before he finally opens his mouth to speak.

“How about, we got to grab something to eat together?” Kol asks. Kai opens his mouth to protest because he is pretty much broke. “My treat. We can go to McDonalds, seems like everyone is obsessed with it nowadays, though the food is well.. meh, it´s edible. And it´s usually open at this hour at night. Don´t try to tell me you aren´t hungry after all that dancing?” 

And how can Kai refuse that. He slowly nods, and a grin spreads on Kol´s face.

“Then it´s a date!” Kol declares. Kai barely have time to nod, before Kol is gripping his actual hand and dragging him out the door. One of the band members whistles after them. Ookay. He´s a bit unsure at first, like he just met this guy? He could be anyone, Kol could be dangerous. But then again, Kai was the one who had murdered most of his own family. 

After all Kai did plan to do some new things when he got out of the prison world, and he did want to go on some adventures and this whole night has pretty much been one big fairytale..

so why stop now?

**Author's Note:**

> I would be so so happy if you would bother to either kudos or comment if you liked it! Anyway, thanks for reading and - I´m sorry for the ending ehe.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr; whatevenkol.tumblr.com (sexyniallerhoran.tumblr.com/personal)
> 
> and also as always - TAKING PROMPTS ON WHATEVENKOL :)


End file.
